Generally, patients take medicines that may be provided to them by hospitals or medical stores. Further, there may be no possible way to verify the authenticity of the medicine. Furthermore, there may be a possibility where the original medicine may be swapped by a fake one.
Further, usage of some biological target matter such as cannabis is still illegal federally, but still, in many states medicinal cannabis, which may be provided to patients as per doctor's recommendations, is legal. However, the uncertainty of possession of cannabis from an illegal source is always present. A proper way to determine the provenance of the biological target matter is not present. There is no single system to determine the provenance of the biological target matter to the consumer as well as to law enforcement.
Therefore, there is a need for improved methods, systems, apparatuses and devices for facilitating provisioning of an audit data corresponding to a biological target matter that may overcome one or more of the above-mentioned problems and/or limitations.